


Lean On Me Kid

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: The one time Peter was so exhausted that he decided to sleep on New York bridge.Aka FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 394





	Lean On Me Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Something fluffy to end the day? Here's this cute little one shot on our favorite father-son duo. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter webbed the last mugger to the wall making sure he wouldn't be able to move until the cops arrived and flung his way up towards a building. He let out a tired groan as he flew from one roof to another "Karen do you have anything else for me?" 

"I'm afraid not Peter. Let's say the bad guys have decided to call it a night" replied Karen and Peter smiled in relief. To be honest he was extremely exhausted after having a hectic day at school and then stressing over a project at lab with Mr Stark. He was glad his mentor was too busy with the theories on his suit that he didn't notice his sluggish behavior. He even had a small headache when he started his routine patrolling but choose to ignore, as usual putting other's comfort before his

Tonight was the night Peter thought as if the bad guys knew he was working on low battery. The young hero stopped three muggings, two pickpocketers and one bank robbery. Now the boy exhausted to his very core, so drained and so boneless

Peter realized his home was still far away from his current location and whined. He flew to the bridge and landed on the highest point. The boy plopped down, letting out a tired sigh. Maybe he should take few minutes of rest and then proceed back home. He removed his mask, cutting off the connection with his Al and breathed in fresh air, smiling when wind blew his curls away, just like Tony or Aunt May did when she was alive and he would fall asleep. God he wanted to sleep.

Pete closed his tired eyes 

The teen laid his head down on the cool metal of the bridge. Wind blew around him, cold wind but he was too tired to care. He shivered but couldn't command his body to get up and continue his journey back home. Soon his breathing even out and the boy fell asleep unaware of the fact that someone back in the compound was worried for him

"FRIDAY where is Peter?" Tony asked as he took a sip from his coffee mug. It was four in the morning and he wasn't able to sleep. He remembered the look on Peter's face, the one fake-brave look where the kid pretends to be fine when he clearly wasn't. He wanted to ask what was going on but before he could, the teen announced that it was time for his daily patrol and webbed his way out of the compound "Please tell me he's sleeping like a baby in his room" 

FRIDAY spoke after few seconds "Peter is currently sleeping peacefully" 

"Oh thank God" 

"On a bridge" continued FRIDAY and Tony froze with wide eyes "What!?"

"Peter is currently sleeping on a bridge" FRIDAY repeated as if Tony hadn't heard a word she said. The billionaire faught the urge to roll his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart "Why is he sleeping on the bridge?" 

"I have no idea Boss" 

Tony cursed "Is he hurt?" 

"According to Karen's reports, Peter seems fine, only exhausted"

Tony wasn't happy with the answer. Tired? Aren't beds made for that reason. He quickly asked for his suit and flew towards the New York bridge

On reaching the bridge Tony noticed Peter was half sitting and half lying against the pole. The kid looked deathly pale and so young that something ached in his heart. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the kid fell from this height "Jesus kid do you have a death wish" his parental instincts kicked in and he knelt beside the sleeping boy "Pete. Hey can you open your eyes?"

Peter made a cute baby sound and mumbled softly "Mmmm five more minutes Dad" 

Tony chuckled. He had gotten used to Peter calling him 'Dad' especially when the kid was in his deep sleep. He saw the boy shiver a little and nudged him again "C'mon kiddo. You don't want to stay in the cold" he reached out to brush the soft curls and helped Peter on his feet

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tony when Peter face planted on his chest "M'..tired.." 

"Why didn't you tell me if you were not feeling well?" Tony scolded lightly but it went deaf to the exhausted boy who hummed "So...dum..py shumpy...tir'..d" 

Tony shook his head and easily picked the spider baby in his arms and flew to the compound. He carefully laid the boy on the couch. Peter mumbled something unintelligible, causing Tony smile at him. The man was about to move when his body jerked back and realized Peter was holding his hand. He sighed and maneuvered himself so that Peter's head was on his lap. He pulled a afghan from the couch and draped it over the sleeping boy

Tony ran his fingers on Peter's hair, smiling when the kid leaned into the touch as he sunk into deeper slumber, cheek nested comfortably on his thigh and exhaling a content sigh "FRIDAY dim the lights please" 

"Yes Boss. Goodnight Boss" 

"Goodnight FRIDAY" replied Tony giving a quick glance at Peter before closing his own eyes. 

THE END :-)))


End file.
